Episode 11: Hakkai Runs Away From Home?!
"Hakkai, we're sorry! Hakkai, we're really sorry! We're no good at cleaning... Leave trash and cigarettes around... And you always clean up after us. So you might be sick and tired of us, but without you, we... I don't... I don't really know how to put it, but... Right Gojyo?" ''- Goku to Hakkai'' Hakkai Runs Away From Home?! is the 11th episode of Saiyuki Reload Gunlock. Synopsis Sanzo party except Hakkai are such an idiot. They forgotten because Hakkai was always smiling. When Hakkai gets angry, he gets totally unmanageable. Without Hakkai, the rest of the Sanzo party can handle things without him, but it turned out to be a mess. Would Hakkai will came back after he run away? Summary It was morning, when Hakkai went out to an inn by himself as he said:'' “We’ll have them learn their lesson, won’t we?”'' then he takes Hakuryu and drives away. Later, Goku asked Gojyo if what’s up with Hakkai since he just passed by Goku in the hall earlier, and didn’t speak any word, as Goku asked Gojyo if he's mad. Goku who’s eating, scattered the wrappers around while Gojyo’s mess were around as well including his ashtray full of cigarettes. Sanzo who was sleeping, was disturbed by their voices as he got up from the bed and accidentally spilled the can of juice on his robe. Then Sanzo orders Gojyo to wash his robe since it’s his can of juice scattered around. Sanzo sat down as Goku asked about Hakkai, Gojyo tells Sanzo that Hakuryu and Hakkai are gone. Goku said that he’s probably mad at them, but Sanzo blames him why they have been stuck for three days. Goku defended Hakkai that he caught a cold so he couldn’t help it. It was three days ago when Hakkai caught a cold and made him get some rest. Hakkai also tells Gojyo that they should not make a mess on the room. Although it’s the inn’s staff job, but it couldn’t help since that time Sanzo’s scripture got lost in a trash pile. Gojyo said that he’ll take care everything, when Hakkai asked if it’s a promise, then Gojyo answered it’s alright already. So the rest of the Sanzo party at their messy room thinks about what they have done. Meanwhile, Hakkai is in fancy restaurant having his tea where he is relaxing. Back to the inn, Goku prepares a tea for them, when Gojyo and Sanzo drunk the tea it wasn't a tea leaves at all, but seaweed which was in the tea canister. Sanzo and Gojyo light their cigarettes, but the cigarettes were chocolates as they suspected that it's Hakkai who did these pranks. Hakuryu knocks on the window with signage saying "I will not return until you repent. -Hakkai". Gojyo complains for he was always apologizing, but Goku states that he’s always in lip service (saying without actions). Sanzo tells them to forget about him and ordered them to find his scripture. While Hakkai with Hakuryu and a black cat beside them is relaxing in a restaurant called YAMCHA, Goku at the inn cleaned the room, but all garbage is gathered on the other side. For lunch, Gojyo cooked a meal that he mixed everything-in-the-fridge. Sanzo who looks very disgust puked as well as Goku after smelling the pungent smell on the meal, Gojyo as well puked later on. After that, Goku who was cooking rice at the rice cooker, puts detergent to wash it. Since then they decided just to eat in a restaurant and ordered what they want. When it was time for the check, Sanzo seems cannot find his credit card in his pockets since Hakkai has it. After that, the rest of the Sanzo party didn’t have any choice, but to work at the restaurant to pay their debt. Gojyo as a waiter, Goku washes the dishes and Sanzo who is just sitting, but wears an apron. Gojyo then saw Hakkai came and entered the restaurant. While Gojyo was about to hide, the restaurant owner orders him to get Hakkai’s order. Gojyo covered his head with a cloth and avoided looking at Hakkai while taking his orders. Gojyo went to the kitchen and tells Sanzo that Hakkai is there ordering fancy foods. Since he has the card, Goku was about to go to Hakkai to tell to pay their debt instead. However, Gojyo stops Goku for Hakkai cannot let them see working in a restaurant as they looked at Sanzo who’s wearing a pink apron. After that, Gojyo who is in disguise served the orders of Hakkai. Gojyo was about to go, when Hakkai requested if he can have a sauce that is little sweeter. Then Gojyo got tripped and accidentally got exposed. Even though their eyes met, Hakkai just ignored him. Later, Goku went up to Hakkai to talk to him, but Hakkai ordered for some water. Sanzo served the water instead and ignored Hakkai when their eyes met. Gojyo waited at Hakkai's table afterwards, but the Hakkai kept ordering for some more food. He then asked Gojyo, “Mr. Waiter”, what the problem was, which annoyed Gojyo.. Back to the kitchen, Goku said that they should apologize since it’s their fault at the first place, but Gojyo said that he cannot see their weakness. Sanzo blew his gun later and blames Gojyo instead until they ended up fighting. Goku tried to stop them, but he can’t. So Goku who looks frustrated went to Hakkai and hold on his hands telling to come with him at the kitchen. Goku with Hakkai shouts at Sanzo and Gojyo to apologize to Hakkai. Goku bowed on Hakkai and asked for forgiveness that without him everything is not under control. Gojyo doesn’t have any choice to apologize, but Hakkai heard that a lot of times from him. However, Gojyo understood it already. Goku asked Sanzo to apologize next, but Sanzo said to forgive Gojyo until they started to fight again. “You used Hakkai’s favorite book as a pot stand, burned it and threw it away!” –Gojyo to Sanzo ''“Sanzo, why don’t you apologize?” ''–Goku asked ''“Hey, monkey, as I recall you secretly ate the bean paste buns Hakkai stocked up on. And the roach-head there forgot to put out his cigarette and almost burned the pillow along with Hakuryu.” ''–Sanzo to Goku and Gojyo For such things happened that Hakkai didn’t know, he just laughed, the rest of the Sanzo party wonders why he was laughing. In the end, Hakkai let them off the hook and forgives them as Goku felt hungry for he is relieved already. Hakkai asked if they can get something to eat, but it seems to be he lost the credit card. A black cat which was at the YAMCHA restaurant earlier stole the credit card. Trivia *The restaurant's name YAMCHA is similar to Yamcha's name from Dragonball. As well as the cat who were at the restaurant and stole Hakkai's credit card is similar to Yamcha's long time best friend Puar who was also a bandit like Yamcha. Gallery Hakka001.JPG Hakka002-vert.jpg Hakka004.JPG Hakka005.JPG Hakka007-vert.jpg Hakka009.JPG Hakka010.JPG Hakka011-vert.jpg Hakka0013.JPG Hakka013-vert.jpg Hakka015.JPG Hakka016.JPG SanzoPartyServesHakkai.JPG Hakka017.JPG Hakka018.JPG Hakka0014.JPG Hakka019.JPG Hakka020.JPG Category:Reload Gunlock Episodes Category:Filler episodes